after the strom
by Trase
Summary: this story was inspired by AliceRavenB's story A Mage and her Knight oneshot


basics of the story i got the idea from Alice Raven B, i love the idea of a crystal duelist and your "A Mage and her Knight" story. I like what she did with all the blank parts that the storm hawks had as well. so my story is a gender switch with Aerrow as a girl and Cyclonis as a boy as well as what would happen if Cyclonis was a more hands on person

* * *

"Master Cyclonis POV"

 **He stood there** leaning on the balcony outside his room watching the storm form,it would rain soon. Cyclonis thought about his most resent attempt to take over atmos the strom engine,wile it failed he was not concerned about it not all plans come out as successful. No the thing that bother him was the girl Aerrow she was not what he had expected wild red hair green eyes and a confident smirk that said ill win no matter what through against over it again and again it was obvious why they lost they underestimated there skill and ability he underestimated her. Aerrow had taken out snipes not that surprising but still not an easy task then ravess that was unexpected very unexpected then there's the dark ace he lost to her as well no one has beaten him till now. That girl was

"unexpected" the word left his mouth before he knew it why was she on his mind there was so much more to work on to achieve his control of atmos but she would be a thorn in his side that was a fact.

then theirs her special move the lightning strike that attack just shows she will get stronger and stronger

the storm was starting and he heard the he new it,it was raining and his words came back to him."Storms maid tore us apart. And now storms will help us rebuild... My way

"interesting"was the last word he said as he left the balcony for some much needed sleep

"Aerrow's POV"

"Alright guys good job today get some sleep you earned" Aerrow said as she walked to her room.

"Aerrow you get some sleep to ok" said piper as she was getting her maps and charts.

"ya Aerrow you need it a lot more than we do ,you took out a lot of those talons" Finn said wile leaning on the wall of the condor yawning.

"we all know that your a stay up at night and think about what you could have done better kinda of g

irl" added stork as he was flying the condor to a good place to land for the day.

"Ok ok I get it ill get some sleep no need for the constant reminders" Aerrow said as she says good night to them all and goes to her room.

siting on her bed she went over the day's events her battle with the dark,her fight with sniRaven Bpes and ravess and meetings master Cyclonis. He was just strange,wile the dark ace was intimidating, snipes was just stooped,ravess was a little scary but master Cyclonis was different Smart,strong,cold,skilled and about my age as well. he was just strange as his subordinates had experience. He had something else something more and with how he looked at me bord annoyed like I was just a fly to be swatted away was infuriating. But then there was his laugh when I told him my name and what he said to me " Aerrow huh little to masculint for a girl isn't it" like he had any room to talk with his name Cyclonis what even was that. He was strange first I ruined his plan next then he laughs at my name and his palace starts to collapse and the last thing I hear is him saying you win some you lose some like he's still going to win in the end. But he won't we won't let him we will stop him one way or another he will loose.

with that sed Aerrow hears thunder in the distance and rain starting to fall as she thinks Storms destructive,powerful,unforgiving just like him but all storms eventually subside and pass just like you will master Cyclonis. Finally she falls into a deep sleep from the long day she had.

* * *

So ya I know not the best one shot out these but hay what can I say it's my first go so thanks to those who read this and to those with constructive criticism I can't say how grateful I am to you for it

this is more of an epilogue and a prologue I will be working on the full story later on after I right out what I want to do in it also to Alice Raven B thanks for the inspiration

then there's my Cyclonis his personality is more of the smart and bord type so when Aerrow comes in he think huh this is new wile Aerrow is well what I think a female version of Aerrow would be

also I'll work on the more hands on part of my version of Cyclonis

finally I noticed that there's not a lot of Cyclonis x Aerrow out there so I'm making one with my own little twist

So till the next time we meat I've bean Trase and al be reading and righting


End file.
